A new life
by withthepowertowrite
Summary: This is a story I had rolling around it centers around Happy and his ex girl friends son that she left for him to raise.  I may add chapters to this.
1. Chapter 1

"So you want to head over to your place," Happy asked

"No uh my..uh kid is sleeping". Janet said

"Kid you have a kid".

"Yeah a boy he is 8", She said

"Maybe we should all go out".

"You want to take me and my son out".

"Yeah why not," Happy said.

It was like a whole new world for Max living with Happy. With everyone at the Club he felt like a member of a big family. Most of his mom's other boyfriends smelled like booze, did drugs, or beat on his mom. Happy was different. Max hopped his mom stayed with him longer than the rest. She was good with him she didn't use when she was with him. But like everything with his mom it never lasted. When he came home from school she was yelling and so was Happy, which scared me.

"What the hell do you mean you're leaving", Happy yelled.

"Just what I said I am leaving I can't do this Happy", She told him.

"Can't do what be a mother to your son or my wife you don't have to marry me if that is the problem", Happy said.

"Look I wasn't cut out to be a mother I never wanted to be one it just happened", She told him

The cab honked behind me and I jumped and Happy saw me.

"Max", Happy started.

"Mom wait I have to get my stuff", I said starting to run in side.

"Your staying", She said

"No I'll be quick I promise", I said as she grabbed my arm.

"Listen to me you are not going with me I am not cut out for this mommy shit I never was", Janet spat out.

"Mom you can't..", I said grabbed her hand. "I'll be good I promise"

She yanked it away "All you are good for is to push people away he can stand you the others couldn't that is why they left because of you"

"No, Mom I want to come with you please", I cried

"Well I don't want you I never wanted you were a mistake I should have never had you I tried to.."

"Janet", Happy yelled grabbing me and picking me up.

"Just fucking leave you bitch", Happy yelled as he carried me back inside.

I watch from over his shoulder as my mom got in the cab and drove off. She didn't once look back.

I don't remember much about that night only the sting of the words you were a mistake. Until that point I never thought that words could hurt. I do remember that Happy sat with me all night.

The next morning when I woke up I shot up hoping that what happened was just a dream. My mom wasn't perfect but she was the only one that I had. When I saw Happy I knew it wasn't a dream his face said it all.

He squatted in front of me and bushed hair out of my face like he always did.

"You hungry you want to get something to eat", he asked.

I just shrugged and looked down.

He nodded "Go get your shoes"

I went over to the truck but he nodded towards his bike and he handed me his helmet. Any other time I would have been thrilled to go for a ride but today I just wasn't feeling up to feeling happy about anything.

We rode over to a local burger shop. I had only thought it was morning but I actually slept until noon. He ordered some burgers and a couple of sodas. I knew that he was going to have to find some easy way to let me know that I was going in to foster care. 

"Max we need to talk about yesterday", he said slowly.

I think now I was using what the shrinks call deflection were you defect your true feelings at another source "Save it I know you going to dump me in foster care so just save the bull shit, because I can just go back and start packing my fucking shit and be out of here in an hour"

I stood up and started to walk out but Happy grabbed my wrist. "Fuck off" I said yanking my wrist out of his hand. I heard myself say it I just didn't believe it. The look Happy gave me spelled trouble.

"Excuse me", Happy growled as he stood up and quickly grabbed my upper arm. "You and I need to have a talk"

Happy half dragged me to the men's room if I wasn't so scared I would have cared that it was embarrassing being dragged to the bathroom like a little kid. Happy closed the door and like lightening smacked me hard I yelped knowing the whole shop heard that one. I looked down trying to wipe the sting out.

"Look at me", Happy said as he held my chin up. "If you ever talk to me like that again we are going to have a problem am I clear.

I nodded and started to look down.

"Look at me I said am I clear", Happy growled. At this point he was in all of my personal space.

"Yes"

"Good now we are going to go back out there and have a man to man talk without any out bursts not go sit you butt down"

Walking out the door of the men's room I could see all the people with eyes on me. When we got back to the table I sat down and squired a little that one smack still stung a bit I was trying not to let Happy see.

"Sorry did you still want those burgers", the waitress asked.

"Yeah thanks", Happy said.

"Max what makes you think you're going to foster care", Happy asked.

"Cause mom took off and you are not really my dad", I said looking away.

"Were do you want to stay", Happy asked.

Did I just here him right "What", I asked.

"You heard me where do you want to stay"

"With you but..", I started.

"Then that's it, you have a home as long as I have a home and I will always have a home", Happy told him.

"What about mom do you think she will come back", I asked

Happy sighed as the waitress brought our food along with a big piece of cake. She must have heard some of what we were talking about.

"Is it okay it's on the house after the burger of course", she added

Happy smiled a little "If he wants it"

"Thank you", I said trying to smile.

When the waitress left Happy looked serious again, "I won't lie to you I don't know if your mom is coming back she is pretty fu..messed up right now but I won't ever stop you from seeing her."

Which wasn't a lie because she never came back any phone calls, birthday cards nothing she disappeared. Years later when I was much older Happy told me that he did see my mom again but only in court to have her sign her parental rights to him and to say that he was his real father. Of course my mom didn't know who he was any ways and he didn't ask for a paternity test so it was final. Since in his line of work if he gets locked up I couldn't be taken away as long as I was his legal son, he just appointed a guardian. Usually it was Gemma or Tara. Happy said he paid her what she wanted and asked if she wanted to see you. She didn't she just took the money and left. This was an issue that I wouldn't have been able to come to terms with as a kid. Happy shield me from that part just as he tried to shield me from everything that was bad in the world. 


	2. Diary of a Stupid Kid

Diary of a Stupid Kid

Looking back at all the shit that I did in order to push Happy away was only making him try harder to prove to me that nothing I did would make him send me away. Of course there was a line I knew that sneaking out, having a bad attitude, or fighing was still not crossing the line. So like any red blooded American kid I decided to see where I stood with him see how far I could actually push it.

After talking to Gemma Happy figured that I would have a hard time trusting another adult after my own mother left me. A blind man could see that I was test Happy. Honestly I don't know how he kept from wringing my neck. I mean I have a healthy fear of Happy like every boys does for his father I know Happy wouldn't beat me to a pulp of course I didn't before I decided to go completely insane. My grand idea was to do something so terrible that that for sure would get me sent packing. Of course I didn't really think of the consequences of what if that didn't happen, I was so sure that everyone was like my mom. So I got a plan.

First steal spray paint from the garage

Second wait until I couldn't be seen. This part of my plan took some doing; I had to make sure I wasn't stopped before I got a chance to finish.

By this time I was committed and I started to spray paint Max on Happy's motorcycle. I know what you are thinking. Or better yet what the hell was I thinking; I can honestly say I don't think I was.

I had just finished the x in my name and Jax came around the corner.

What the hell he said under his breath "Max the hell are you doing"

I latterly jumped out of my skin and threw the spray paint at him and jumped on my bike and peddled as fast as I could. Years later everyone jokes at the look that Happy made when he saw my name plastered over his baby.

I knew when I peddled away that I had to go home some time or at least go back and pack. I must have stayed at the park by the house for hours until I finally got up the courage to go home. My eight year old mind was working overtime thinking about what will happen when I go inside.

Of course I wasn't prepared.

I walked in really quite and started to go to my room when Happy out of know were came and started beating my ass for a solid minute. By the time he stopped I thought I was never going to sit again.

Once he stopped he started shaking me. "Were the hell were you huh you were gone for hours"

Oh shit I thought he didn't even say anything about the bike yet. And this is when I lost it. I started yelling at him.

"Why aren't you mad at me", I yelled trying to fight back the tears. "You don't even care enough to hate me"

"Sit down"

"No", I said crossing my arms.

"No", he said shaking his head. "Either you sit down or we can finish our earlier conversation."

I shook my head and backed up and sat down on the couch.

"I want you to listen and listen good I can never hate you, your gonna piss me off and by the way I am pissed about what you did to my bike but you scared the shit out me I had no clue were the hell you were"

"I'm..", I started.

He held up his hand. "I am not finished if you think for a minute that I care more about my damn bike then my kid then you have a lot to learn you will always come first".

He let that sink in for a minute then he pulls out his pocket knife.

"Do you trust me", he asked.

I nodded looking at the knife. "You are my son this will make it official" He cut a slit in his palm.

He held out his hand "Give me your hand"

I did slowly he made a small cut on my palm then pressed it to his own. "You are my son forever nothing can change that you are my blood and nothing can break that"

I almost tackled him off of the coffee table hugging him hard. He sat me on his lap and we said that way for what seamed like forever.

"Hey you awake", Happy asked poking me.

"No", I lied

"Good sit up we still gotta talk about by motorcycle", Happy said standing me up so I was in between his legs.

"I'm sorry are you gonna spank me again", I asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Don't give me that look", Happy said " I spanked you earlier for scaring the shit out of me what's the rule"

I sighed "I have to tell you were I am going I know that I just well Jax scared me and I couldn't tell you were I was going because of what I did to your motorcycle"

"Yeah about that your grounded for a month", he said holding up his hand as I was about to complain. "School, home, the garage"

"What am I gonna do their", I wined

"Nothing pleasant", he smiled "Come one you gotta get to bed long day"

I groaned.

What a day. I layed in bed that night looking at the cut on my palm it was like I felt good to have family.

"Get some sleep", Happy said from the door

"Hey Happy"

"Yeah"

"Your like my dad now right"

"Can I call you dad"

Happy smiled "Yeah kid get some sleep"

"Night Dad love you"

"Love you back Max, oh and kid"

"Yeah"

"Your still grounded"

I smiled "I know"


	3. Chapter 3

To many Questions

Nothing pleasant, that was an understatement. My new dad's first course of action was to make sure that I knew that he means what he says.

I went to school dad picked me up, I did my home work in Gemma's office. Then came the nothing pleasant work he planned for me at the garage. Free cars washes, done by me of course. I would empty oil, take out trash, and clean the club member's bikes. If that wasn't bad enough I was cutting the club members lawns and on the weekends and forced to go to mass on Sunday. My dad's mom had made him promise her that he would raise his children catholic and that they would go to mass every Sunday.

By the end of the month I was thinking that my dad really had a sick mind. Not sure which is worse manual labor for a month or getting your ass beat. Honestly I know the labor worked because it was hard for me to do anything bad because I had no idea what my dad would think up for me to do.

"Last day huh kid", Jax asked.

"Thank god", I said throwing the sponge into the bucket.

"Word to the wise maybe you shouldn't have put your name of the bike", Jax said with a wink.

"I didn't think of that", I said

"Didn't think of what", Happy said picking up the boy from behind.

"Nothin'",I laughed.

"You need an extra week to treat others peoples things with respect", Happy joked

"No", I said quickly as he sat me down.

"Just joking come on we gotta head home your gonna stay with Tara for the weekend", Happy said

"How come ", I asked

"I have to go out of town", Happy said. "Back pack"

"Oh yeah", I said running back to Gemma's office.

"Clay", Gemma screeched

At eight seeing a people kiss is like watching the stars sometimes you just can't look away

"Bye Max", Clay said shutting the door again

"Does she taste good is that why you had your tongue in her mouth", I asked.

They both started laughing "Ask Happy"

"Okay"

"Hey dad", I said getting in the truck

"Yeah"

"How come boys but their tounges in girls mouths"

"What the hell you just went to get your backback not watch a porn flick",Happy said as he drove off.

"Seatbelt"

"What's porn", I asked

"Seatbelt"

"Oh forgot"

"Forget it your to young", he said shaking his head.

"For my seatbelt", I asked.

Dad rolled his eyes "No, for the p..never mind new subject"

I sat back and looked out the window "Can I come"

"Come where", he asked

"With you out of town", I said

"No, this is club business", He said

I frowned "What kind of club business".

"The kind that doesn't involve eight year olds", he said smiling.

"Ha Ha", I mocked "Does it involve nine year olds?"

Dad lifted one eye brow "What do you think?"

I slouched down in my seat " I think that is a no"

By the time we got home I was still not wanting to let go of the fact that my dad was possibly going to do something fun without me. He had gone before but I don't know this time I just wanted to know more.

"Hey dad", I said getting out the plates. "What do you do".

He looked confused " What do you mean job wise?"

"Yeah", I said

"I'm a mechanic", he said.

"Oh so your just gonna go fix a bike or something", I asked.

"Well not exactly", he said putting food on my plate.

"Oh", I said taking a bite. "So is it gonna be fun"

"Don't talk with your mouth full", he said "And no it won't be"

"Okay", I said.

Later that night we were brushing our teeth and he had his shirt off and I noticed all the happy faces.

"How come you have those", I asked.

He spat " What?"

"The happy faces is it cause your names Happy", I asked.

Granted I hadn't been living with my dad for a full year yet but I never noticed him make that face before. It was a mixture of feelings like he was trying to work something out in his head. He looked down at me and bent down.

"Max I don't want to lie to you cause you and me well before you few things made me happy", he said.

I smiled "But your names Happy dad"

He shook his head "Seriously kiddo".

"Sorry", I said

He picked me up "Get in bed oh one of a million questions"

"You still didn't answer it", I told him.

He sighed scoot over he said motioning to the bed.

"Okay your eight right when your 18 I'll tell you all the answers", he smiled.

"Dad I gotta wait until I am 18 to know why you have happy faces tattooed on you", I said crossing my arms.

"Max I hate to keep saying your too young but you are there are things that you just can't or shouldn't know about do you understand", he said.

"Like why you have a gun all the time", I said biting my finger nail. Dad had several weapons in the house and he really made sure I knew that they were not toys. He would take his guns out and I would help him clean them, take them apart, he even took me to shoot. I had a respect for them, dad said to never point a gun at anything you didn't intend to kill. I never once heard him say that killing was wrong of course he didn't say it was right either. Other than being a complete neat freak my dad was really big on stranger danger.

"I gotta start limiting your questions", dad said as he pushed the hair out of my face.

"Funny dad", I said rolling over.

When I did turn 18 I did get the answers to those questions. Of course by that time growing up as a kid within the club by 16 I already had most of them. I knew by the way people acting around my dad that he wasn't just an ordinary club member. The fact that my dad killed people and the strange fact that he liked it and had no remorse did shock me at first. But I knew him as my dad the guy that taught me to ride my first motorcycle, the guy that held my hand when I broke my arm, and the guy that went to almost all of my baseball games. My dad is a bit rough around the edges but he wasn't all bad, in some ways I would say that he was lucky not everyone can say that they honestly love everything about their job.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the bed and waited for Happy to finish packing he was going on his "business trip", and I so wanted to come.

"Next time can I come", I asked with a big smile.

He gave me the drop the subject look and my smile faded. I sighed.

"Okay lets go over the rules for when I gone", Happy said zipping his bag.

"Ah dad", I groaned. "They're the same rules for when you're here"

He raisied an eyebrow and shot me with a look.

"Okay okay don't leave Tara or Gemma's side, no talking to strangers, if someone comes up to me run ask questions later", I said.

"And no giving them any trouble or..", Happy started.

"I know my ass is grass", I said hopping off the bed.

"Don't say ass", Happy said.

"That's not a bad word", I said

"It is so don't say it", Happy told me.

"It's a body part dad", I chimed.

"Max", Was all Happy needed to say at that point I knew I was crossing the line for smart remarks.

"Okay, hey dad can I get your gun", I asked

"Yeah hold it like I showed you", Happy said as I went to the dresser.

Happy had been showing me how to behave around guns for a while now. He said he didn't want to have to lock them up around me because then they are useless if he needed them. So he figured he would teach me to respect them and how to hold and load one.

"Like that", I said as I handed to him barrel down with the butt facing him.

"Good", he told me "so if I was to hand this back to you what would you do first."

"Uh I don't know", I said shrugging my shoulders

"What did I say about guns to assume that they are always..". He said

"Oh loaded assume they are always loaded", I said

"Uh huh so you would clear it like I showed you"

"But dad.." I started

"No buts every single time doesn't matter if you were watching me the whole time you clear it every single time and it will save your life or someone else's", he said.

"Okay dad"

"Good we gotta get going"  
>In the truck we rode over to Tara and Jax's house I didn't mind staying with them. Abel was only four but he was still cool to play with. Tommy was just a little baby so he was still kind of boring but it was fun to feed him and watch him get all messy.<p>

When we pulled up Tara and Able were out in the yard.

"Max", Abel yelled and tackled Max to the ground.

"Abel you gonna hurt him doing that", Tara said shaking her head.

"Na he's just a baby", I said.

"No I'm not", Abel said.

Happy watched the boys argue then turned to Tara looking sympathetic.

"You sure he isn't too much", Happy asked.

"No, he is great keeps Abel busy and Tommy can spend time with Gemma so it is okay don't worry", Tara said.

"Thanks again, Max I'm going", Happy called.

I detangled myself from Abel and ran to my dad.

"When are you coming back again", I asked

"Monday, so I will pick you up after school okay", Happy said.

"Watch", Max said It was their thing now when Happy left he would give him his watch.

"Here kid, be good", Happy said

"I will"


	5. Unscheduled Trip

Notes:

I wasn't sure what Opie's son's name was I looked online and I saw Kenny so I went with it. Also I am not from California and Charming does not exist. So the places they are just part of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

Unscheduled Trip

So the weekend was going by so slow I don't know if it was because I missed my dad or because I was bored. I was eight almost nine and playing with a three year old and a baby really got old quick. Honestly between me and Kenny we both had it kind of bad right now with him only having a girl for company and me stuck with babies. So you know what happens when two boys get together.

"We will just go around the block no crossing high ways or anything", I said as Kenny nodded.

"I am trusting you two", Tara said looking at us both.

"Scouts honor we will be careful", Kenny said.

Gemma snorted "Scouts wouldn't have you two go on"

Tara laughed shaking her head me and Kenny ducked out before they had a chance to change their minds.

"So are we really going around the block", I asked.

"I don't know what else can we do", Kenny asked.

"Hey we could go to the railroad tracks", I said

"I come to", Abel said

"Next time Abel I'll give you a quarter if you go back to Tara", Max said showing the quarter.

The boys watched Abel run off to find his mom.

Kenny scoffed " The railroad tracks only a baby would think that was fun"

I rolled my eyes "No we could ride it to the next stop"

"That would be so cool", Kenny said.

In theory this was a good idea. The railroad yard was not all that big no one really used them anymore anyways so it was easy just to hop on one and get off on the next stop. If it was only that simple.

"This is so cool I wonder were the next stop is", I asked.

"You mean you don't know", Kenny asked.

"How should I know I'm sure it can't be far I mean who rides this thing", I said looking out the door as the train picked up speed.

An hour later we were still riding the rails going god knows were and we were starting to panic.

"Maybe we could jump", Kenny said as he stuck his head out.

I looked out and shook my head "Yeah, sure maybe if we break every bone in our bodies our dads won't do it for us."

Kenny sat back down "Well smart ass I am out of ideas"

"We just have to wait it out the next stop we get off", I said sitting on the other side. "I wonder if our dad's are back yet.

Kenny shrugged "I don't know but, we are gonna wish they stayed an extra week we are so dead"

"I'll tell them it was my idea you just went along", I offered.

"I could have said know it was cool about an hour ago", Kenny laughed.

"Hey Happy", Jax said

"Yeah",

"You get a call from Tara, she says Kenny and Max went to ride their bikes and have been gone for hours"

"What", Happy said

"I told her we would be back in another hour they should be back by then", Jax said

Happy looked at his phone he did have three messages from Tara "Two eight year olds spells trouble"

"Between yours and mine we are in for a long road", Opie said

"At least I don't have any daughters that would be worse", Jax said with a smile.

"Don't remind me", Opie said shaking his head.

By the time that the group returned to charming it was well after 10:00 Happy saw the worried look on Tara's face and knew that the boys still have not come back yet.

"I am so sorry we shouldn't have let them go", Tara said.

"They're not babies I think a bike ride around the block isn't like you let them go to a stip club babe", Jax reassured her.

"Jax is right I don't blame you", Happy said.

"Well you can't blame them I am the adult you should blame me", Tara said.

"Look we will worry about blame later we just need to find the kids", Opie said.

"Did you call the police", Juice asked.

"I did and they are putting up an Amber alert just in case they were kidnapped", Gemma said.

"Daddy", Abel screamed barreling into Jax. "Can we see the trains?"

"What trains", Jax asked.

"Max gave me a quarter I can come next time", Abel said.

Jax looked at Opie and Happy who were already headed to the truck.

"You don't think they went for a ride do you were doesn't that thing go anyways", Opie said as they drove away.

"Who knows", Happy said.

"Kenny wake up", Max said shaking the other boy.

"What", Kenny said rubbing his eyes.

"We finally stopped", Max said.

"Good let's get the hell off this thing", Kenny said.

Just as the boys were about to jump off lights filled the car.

"You two get off their", the man said.

"Look were sorry mister", Max said shielding his eyes.

"Yeah we were riding and we could get off", Kenny said.

"I take it your parents don't know where you at what station did you get on", the man asked.

"Charming"

"Charming what the hell you do realize your in Fresno",the man said shaking his head.

Both boys mouths dropped.

"F..fresno", Kenny stuttered.

"Come on you can use the phone to call home", the man said.

The boys hopped off and followed the man into the office. "Which one of you wants to go first?"

"You go ahead", Kenny said.

"No that's okay you go ahead", Max said backing away.

"It was your idea you call", Kenny said.

"Look you two give me a number I don't have all night", the man said.

Max sighed it was his idea after all "555-436-7897"

Max bit his finger nail as the man dialed the number.

"Hello who is this", Happy said gruffly.

"Walt McGreggor seems like these two kids decided to go for a ride on a train", Walt said.

"Let me talk to Max", Happy said.

"Which one of you is Max", Walt asked holding out the phone.

Max sighed taking phone like it was going to bite "Hello"

"Max, are you okay", Happy asked.

"Yeah dad I'm really sorry it was stupid it was my idea we thought it was going to stop really we did and we were going to jump but it was going to fast I am so sorry", Max said all at once.

"Calm down and slow down", Happy said "So Kenny is with you"

"Yeah he is here", Max said.

"Good where are you we will come and get you", Happy said.

"Could you just remember that we tried to get off but we couldn't and that we are so sorry", Max said quickly.

"Max", Happy said.

"Fresno", Max said softly.

"FRESNO", Happy yelled.

"Who is in Fresno" Opie said.

Max heard Opie curse under his breath.

Happy counted to ten and asked to speak to the railroad worker again.

"Don't worry I'll get them something to eat and we will be here waiting no problem", Walt said as he hung up the phone.

"Was my dad mad", Kenny asked.

"Yep we are so dead", Max said.


	6. Reunion

Thanks for the reviews it is appreciated! I will try and update some of the other stories. Oh and if you have not seen my profile please look at the story I put up looking for someone to continue the stories. I have ideas so I may just write one myself who knows. Be advised some curse words.

The Reunion

"Fresno what the fuck were they thinking", Opie said gripping the steering wheel.

"Thinking ha who said they were thinking of anything other than how to drive us crazy", Happy said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Opie snorted "That sums it up"

Max was drawing circles in his ketchup with his fry his stomach not able to take a bite. Kenny was sitting next to him doing the exact same thing. Not eating thinking of their impending doom.

Walt looked at the boys and kinda felt sorry for them. He sighted "Look, you two better eat I can't have you making a lier out of me I told your dads I would feed you."

"Just not hungry", Max said

"Yeah well I'm sure your parents won't be that hard on you.", Walt paused for a minute "They uh..I mean they won't beat the shit out of you they.

Both boys looked up out of their daze and rolled their eyes "No, my dad doesn't do that", Max said first.

"Neither does mine", Kenny added.

"Good then you don't have anything to worry about", Walt said with grin.

"Speak for yourself", Max said.

By the time Happy and Opie reached the train yard in Fresno it was well into the early morning hours both of the men knew that they would have to stay the night no way they were going to drive back to Charming. Both men were plenty mad but at first sight of their kids asleep doused out some of the fire for the moment.

Walt looked at the two men and instantly saw the resemblance but if they were to come into his office before today he might have taken a shot at them.

Hold out a hand "Walt Deats , they uh fell asleep about an hour ago",

Happy nodded walking over to Max and pushed his hair out of his face . The boy didn't even stir.

"Well their out", Happy said

"Yeah let um sleep", Opie said as he looked down at his son.

"Thanks do we owe you for anything", Happy asked.

Walt shook his head "No, troubles good kids"

"Thanks", Happy said as he gently picked up the sleeping boy.

"You two going to drive back tonight", Walt ask noticing that the boys weren't the only sleepy ones.

"No, were going to stay overnight", Happy said.

"Good", Walt said nodding.

"Thanks again", Opie said adjusting the sleeping boy so he could shake the man's hand.

Once in the truck the men drove around looking for a hotel both me were physically and emotionally drained. At least they had their kids back and they were safe.

The next Morning

Max woke up having that feeling that he wasn't in his own bed. He rolled over and sat up and saw his dad was still knocked out. Kenny and Opie were in the bed next to them still asleep.

Max got up to use the bathroom and then layed back down trying to think of a way to talk his way out of this one, but what could he say oh geeze dad who knew the train would take us to Fresno.

"You know I'm a light sleeper right", Happy said poking the boy in the ribs.

"I know are you still mad", Max asked.

"Mad", Happy said like he was testing the word out.

"Beyond mad", Max asked.

"Oh yeah you and me are going to have a long talk when we get home", Happy said getting up.

Max gulped.

"Op you ready to hit the road", Happy asked.

"Yeah I need to get this kid home he almost gave his grandmother a heart attack", Opie said staring at the boy.

"Sorry dad"

"It wasn't all his fault", Max said looking up at Opie.

"Kid has a mind of his own", Opie said "But I'll keep in mind who's idea it was"

Happy patted the boy on the back he was proud that his son was trying to help out a friend. "Ready."

The ride back to charming was quite. The boys half expected to get chewed out all the way back home but both men were silent which in its own way was worse somehow. When they pulled up in front of Opie's house the boys were half asleep again.

"Would sending them to school be cruel",Opie said with a smirk as he got out of the truck and then lifted his son.

"No, I think they got plenty of sleep they can be late", Happy smiled

"See ya don't kill your kid I don't want to see your ugly mug on my tv tonight", Opie said.

"Same goes for you", Happy said as he drove off.


End file.
